


Talking and Listening

by Nocturna8896



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturna8896/pseuds/Nocturna8896
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Areanea is talking at Meenah again. What are they really thinking about?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking and Listening

Your name is Meenah Peixes and you are really done with all this B.S. you really wonder how you could have been cursed withe a best friend who talked half as much as that Vantas guy, the one that s not tolerable. There she is, Aranea, yammering on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on. Thank god you are getting payed for this, though you are not sure of the use of boon dollars in the dream bubbles. You’ll find something...  
Aranea looks at you like she knows you’re not paying attention... 

=> Smile and Nod   
You smile and nod vigorously to confirm your attention. Good she bought it.   
Wow Beforus was shit, it didn't even teach a troll to tell when someone is lying to them! You were really cut out for Alternia, look at wow well you did there! The Condesce! Concurring other races, having blithering idiots killed! That must have been the life... Though there is a disturbing amount of evidence that your other self had either red or black feelings for a certain Ψiioniic... you recoil, but after you look at Aranea for some reason...

=> be Aranea   
You are Aranea and you are yammering on and on to the troll most important to you. When you were alive, Meenah hand always been a hight maintenance friend, hard to deal with. When you died, Meenah wasn't there, she was never there. You waited millennia for her arrival. All because you missed her, and not just in a friend sort of way. Now you talk and talk just to keep her around.

=> Stop being Aranea and be the narrator   
There they are. The two girls. One fools herself, pretending she would give anything to be away. The other pretends not to care. They will never seriously say: I missed you. Its not their style. Only their eyes hidden behind goggles or glasses would ever tell the truth.   
Those girls will never see those lies the other holds. One day, it will tear them apart, and eventually there feelings will melt away into memory.


End file.
